


An Explanation

by takerlove



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts, acceptance letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takerlove/pseuds/takerlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where has your acceptance letter been all these years? And what now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Explanation

Dear Mr./Ms. ___________

Enclosed is your acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft of Wizardry.  
   
Your name was listed in the Hogwarts book of students to begin classes in ____.  Allow me to explain.  
   
During that time there were mounting tensions between purebloods (born of wizarding ancestry), and those born of non-magical heritage, known as Muggleborns, and their defenders. This often escalated into violence and attempts to reform Hogwarts into a pureblood only school (see the enclosed newspaper clippings).   
   
The general sentiment towards Muggleborns being hostile, it was decided that certain acceptance letters should not be sent.  I assure you it was done with the best of intentions.  To knowingly bring a child into an environment where they would be exposed to dangers, from which their families could not protect them, would be at best, irresponsible.   
   
The next few years only reinforced our decision.  The unease grew to a covert war, the final battle of which was fought here, on the Hogwarts grounds. Following the battle the doors were closed out of respect for the families of those who fought here, and to rebuild.  The school was reopened recently and has welcomed new students and those who wish to continue the education that was interrupted.  
   
Therefore, you are invited to participate in the Albus Dumbledore Oppurtunus Secundus Program which allows you to attend classes via a fireplace and floo powder.  Alternatively, you may complete the courses through correspondence by owl post.  You may either procure an owl at your own expense, or use the owls provided by the school as they are available.  Please note this may cause delays in sending and receiving assignments.   
   
As a student of the program, you will have access to the grounds, laboratories and library on assigned weekends once a month, and during the summer holidays.    
   
I have listed an address at the bottom of the page which can be reached by muggle post so that I may answer your questions and refer you to those who can help you make the necessary arrangements.  
   
Should you decide to attend, term begins September 1st.  We require your answer no later than July 31st.  If we do not hear from you by then, we will assume you do not wish to attend and there will be no further communication from us.  
   
Sincerely yours,  
Minerva McGonagall


End file.
